


Detroit Dreams Remix - 50 Shades of Blue

by Feline_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Remix, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant
Summary: This is not a story, but a collection of sex tales taken from the world of my Fan Fiction 'Detroit Dreams' The protagonist is a woman who has been placed into the body of an RK800 Android called Mike. Mike has all the desires of a human female, but now has to adjust to being a male Android with no gentials but major lust and a desire to be loved.... So no plot, no ending, just Explicit encounters with added bits of story.New pieces will be added periodically





	Detroit Dreams Remix - 50 Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Detroit Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229708) by [Feline_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant). 



> New pieces will be added periodically

DPD. I was at the desk assigned to Hank, using his computer database to investigate for him whilst he was out in the field with Connor. My mind was wandering to things an Android shouldn't, well, more than I normally do anyway. I had considered researching the Club Eden Androids, in more ways than one, but being one, an Android myself wouldn't get me the pleasure I was craving. I was eying the screen but hadn't notice my hand reach my mouth in thought. Something caught my eye and it surprised me that I found watching Detective Reed walk away towards his desk so, invigorating. I'd been staring at his backside, I blushed and looked back at the words on screen, trying to deny these ‘Hormonal Software Errors, that's what Connor called them. It was getting harder to deny myself though, all the teasing, the Sexual tension, the flirting, my mind was on one urge, and one I couldn't exploit yet. I grimaced at the screen and the words just blurred into mush. I couldn't work like this, maybe I should see if there's a way to eradicate the urges from my program? I switched Hank's computer off, Fuck this I need to cool off. I walked down the corridor towards the holding cells, and watched as a Detective roughly handcuffed a prisoner and was ‘man handling’ them. All I could think about was bondage with those cuffs, oh I am so glad I don't have working parts. I forced myself to walk away but the click of the cuffs, the noise, the feel, the want was overwhelming. Think I better leave… I decided Chivalry was the better part of valour and made towards the exit, until I was roughly grabbed by the wrist. “Ďid someone say you could leave?” Not now Gavin. I tried to pull my arm away but boy did he have a strong grip. My mind wandered as my eyes finally looked up into his. Damn, no, I'm… My Software program for pre-construction things had started showing me Scenarios I could only dream about. Right now it was showing Gavin holding my arm up behind my back and shoving me down on a desk. “shit” I looked away from his eyes, a blush appearing on my cheeks, I'd barely whispered the curse, but he'd heard it. “You're not leaving til your Master comes back” Gavin was being his usual, Dickish self. Unfortunately for him, I was very close to snapping, “Fine, I'll go back” I said resignedly, avoiding eye contact and walking away from him. I had to get away, I'd started to notice other things I hadn't before, his smell, his pheromones, his emotions… If I didn't calm down soon… I got as far as that stupid file room, I heard his footsteps behind me, I knew this wasn't what he was bargaining for, he'll he was just an Android bully, but something about making that power void thrilled me. I stopped by the door, I pushed it slightly ajar making sure no one was present. I'd snapped, I listened with my eyes closed as he approached me, hearing every footfall. “Oi Scarlet!” His hand landed on my shoulder, I turned as expected, but to his surprise I grabbed his jumper and pushed him into the room with me.I let him go and turned away from him, using all the restraint I could for decencies sake, I took a moment to lock the door. Then turned back to Gavin, who was unusually quiet, but I could tell he was ready for a fight. I was going to play his little game only for a short while… “Yes Detective?” I acted innocent as I took slow deliberate steps towards him, he was trying not to show fear, but I could see it. “What the fuck are you doing?” He growled, I reached him and stopped. “I thought you might want to have this in Private” I answered quietly. I couldn't resist any longer, I placed my hands on his hips forcefully, and made for a weakness my scan had shown me. Gavins eyes went wide and the unexpected contact, and for the next few moments he seemed numb in shock. I had my head in the nape of his neck, I seductively kissed the area, making him quiver in my arms, it turned me on. He gasped as I got rougher with my mouth, as I realised his need for more pressure. Damn these Software Scans… He was pulling away from me, his hand pushing my shoulder, but it was not his usual strength. I changed tact and licked from his collarbone to his ear with the tip of my tongue. I felt him go weak for a moment, I lingered at his ear, using what restraint I could muster. “Shall I stop?” I asked husky, making sure I tickled his ear with my mouth before I looked at his face. He looked drained, torn,numb, surprised but caught in the moment. I could feel his conflicting emotions battling his pride, his hatred for Androids and his own nature. He had his eyes closed first when I looked at him, but now he was showing me a look I'd never seen from him before. He made the move first, his decision made as he looked into my eyes and luckily kissed me. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I accepted this new development, my mind only full of him and the possibilities. He broke it off, his hand was firmly around my neck, his look one of pure seriousness”None of this leaves this room, got it?” I nodded and got to my knees, looking up at him. Suddenly I was unsure of myself, I could tell that Gavin had never thought of this happening before, after all I was unsure he was even into Men. I must have shown my insecurity on my face, he took my hand and placed it on his bulge of his jeans. Reassured that this was the right action I quickly undone his belt and took his jeans down to his ankles. I then kissed his ultra hard bulge though his underwear, he groaned sweetly. I took his underwear down ànd licked under his balls, dropping a few kisses and a suck at one of them as I raised myself for the main event. I took his penis in my hand firmly and licked the tip, teasing as I made a circle around it. His groans were yearnful, and I wasn't in the mood to hold back any longer. I took the tip into my mouth, using my tongue to explore it. Gavin's hand landed on my head, he gripped my hair urging me to try to take all of him. Thankfully, Androids don't have a gag reflex, I took more of him into my throat and reached the base. He quieted slightly, then his hand moved with my head as I continued deep throating his meat eagerly. His breathing grew rapid with my own speed, I could taste the pre-cum on my tongue from the first dip. He grabbed my hair strongly and was quickening my movements even more. The pleasure of giving Gavin flatio was beyond any of my fantasies, and in kind Gavin had given himself to me and was in ecstasy. He held me still as his warm cum shot down the back of my throat, I swallowed it gratefully, loving the taste. He had suppressed a yell of sorts when it happened, I guess the reality was we were having Oral at work. I removed myself from him without haste, I stayed on my knees, unsure now that it was over if he wouldn't strike me for trying to seduce him. He was breathing heavy, sweat glistening on his skin that I could see. He leaned down and kissed me, still lustful from our tryst. I broke the kiss and looked at him gratefully. “Thanks” I said as I fixed my clothing and smoothed down my hair. It wasn't perfect, in fact it looked like I had bed head. He got a shock and jamp towards the wall to hide as I opened the door and left without looking back, leaving Gavin sorting himself out and trying to compose himself. I was happy, sated for the moment, I never realised there would be repercussions for this.

 

I was waiting for them to come home, I'd already taken Sumo for his walk tonight, I'd even cooked Dinner for Hank, I'd made it look healthy to stop Connor complaining about calories. I had some reserve naughty meats hidden away in a drawer. When Connor goes to Study or report to Cyberlife that will be my chance. Poor Hank gets hounded by Connor's inssesent bleating about healthy eating. Life is for living Connor, sorry. “Welcome back!” I smiled as they entered, Hank looked glum and Connor sighed and gave me a sympathetic look. I communicated silently with Connor. ‘Didn't go well huh?’ Connor didn't need to answer me, I knew from their expressions and body language. Connor walked into the spare room and closed the door, whilst Hank was watching baseball on the Tv. I felt a sense of loneliness, but perked up when I remembered the sausages. I started frying them, and I noted Hank's sniff of the air. Jackpot! Maybe this will cheer things up. When the food was ready I brought it to him and brought him a selection of refreshments too. He looked up at me from the sofa. “Mike you know you didn't have to, It was a mistake” I tilted my head at him like a puppy not understanding. Hank smiled at that, then his hunger must of gotten the better of him. “Thank you Micheal” I smiled at being praised, maybe finally Hank will let me go on a mission again soon? I left and let him eat, I bisued myself in the kitchen, cleaning and sorting. I also used the time to think naughty thoughts about Detective Reed. Maybe I should bring up something with Hank, I mean I could get impounded for inpersonating a Human and getting things myself…  
I looked over at Hank, and I paused, the thought had never occurred to me until now that he must be lonely. I Wonder what happened to Cole's Mother? It was dark now, the only lights were from the tv and the hall lamp. It had been more than an hour since Hank started drinking, he'd chosen the Scotch of all things. “You know Mike, I often wonder how you cope with female hormones” I blushed a little as I stood by the Sofa “I mean, you get urges right?” He was intoxicated, how many had he had? I had only given him one so he must of poured himself more. “Course, but I choose not to act on them…” Liar, what was that with Gavin then huh? My eyes adverted from his às he was looking at me curiously “Cause you look like a guy right?” I decided to stick the boot in with my favourite Connor impression “Correct” I even smirked when Hank pointed at me to aknoledge my sentiment. “Plus what have you even got down there?” My eyes went wide at the unexpected question, “I..Hank!” I blushed fiercely and turned away from him. I heard him laugh then stand up. “Here…” Suddenly he took my shoulder and made me face him “What?”“Be quiet” His lips crashed onto mine, pushing himself against my body. The taste of the Scotch was missing due to the lack of taste buds but the smell of it wàs ereathrel. I blinked in shock at Hanks advance and squirmed to get away, When my eyes met his though, it was like I had melted. He continued the soft lingering, teasing kiss, Hank was gentle but I could feel his affection through it. I hadn't even realised I'd closed my eyes and was accepting it. When he inched away, I felt distressed, I wanted more of this Warm loving caress. This wasn't the desperate hot fires of lust I'd felt with Gavin, this was something else. I reached a hand out to his face and he took it ànd placed a kiss on the back of my hand. Drunk or not theses are some serious feelings right here. “You gonna answer? Or do I have to find out myself?” Hot Damn, Hank just went from my Knight in Shining Armour to Smouldering Lust God. “You're drunk Hank” I replied, He raised his eyebrows at me “And your loving it…”At his words I think I snapped. Away were the worries of upsetting Connor, all I wanted was Hank's love and as much as I could get. I pushed him to sit on the sofa, and then I straddled him, he then took the lead back, kissing me passionately, letting me know he wanted me. His hands were working as I was lost in his embrace. He'd already undone my tie and shirt flung them off me and was working on my belt as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. The heat radiating off his body was adding to the pleasure. Hank then broke the kiss ànd sucked on my right nipple, it made me groan and arch my back as he slipped my belt off and undone my trousers. I opened my eyes in panic, realising where his hand was headed “ Hank I…” I looked at him with pleading sorrowful eyes, and he responded “If you don't it's alright, trust me” He gave me the kindest sincere look, and I felt myself get brave. I stood up and let everything fall to my ankles. Hank looked curiously at my body for a moment before getting up and walking over to me, he kissed my neck and then on the lips before he spoke ever so gently. “Can I check? Feel?” I blushed, Hank had a way of making me so docile, I nodded my head as he hugged me first. I kissed his neck as I removed his jacket and started taking off his shirt. His hand slid down between my thighs, finding the area where my genitals would be if there were any. Unfortunately, I didn't, but being with Hank, lessened the embarrassment. “Can I?” He mentioned with his hand that he wanted me to turn around. I nodded and walked to the wall , raising my hands to lean on it like he was arresting me and patting me down. “You little Minx” he smirked as his hand firmly squeezed my left buttock. I yelped a little, but then settled down. I couldn't have Connor walk in now could I? I had to be quiet. Hank used both hands on my buttcheeks, massaging them like breasts. I bit my lip slightly, enjoying but oddly terrified at the same time of being caught. “I'm gonna Check okay?” I looked round at hand “Okay” I thought I knew what he meant, boy was I wrong! Hank had gotten to his knees and licked in between my cheeks. I had almost jamp up the wall in surprise, but what came next was even more surprising. Hank placed a finger where my butthole would be, and lightly massaged the area. I moaned a little, then yelped in surprise as I felt his finger slide into hole I didn't know I had. “That'll do” I was not with it at the moment, I was surprised at how smooth his finger slid in and out of me, he then changed to two. I was moaning now, and Hank placed his other hand on my face and slid two fingers in my mouth. I sucked and licked on them eagerly, it withheld my moans and seemed to arouse us both at the same time. Hank withdrew for a moment to lower his jeans. “Did you know your self lubricating back there?” He whispered in my ear as he tapped the tip of his cock on one on my cheeks. My face was red, but not with embarrassment, but yearning. Hearing this dirty thing about myself made me shiver, and it turned me on. I licked at his fingers again and he gladly put them back in my mouth. I think he had the same idea I did, that I would need a gag. “I'm going in” he warned, giving me a chance to back out. I wasn't going to, I responded by leaning over a bit more towards him. He pushed the tip to the wet entrance and slid it in slowly, I bit down on his hand. I wasn't used to this and It was my first intercourse in this body, I was extra tight. Hank let me ease up a bit before he pushed in further, his cock was thick and warm. I was putty in his hands as he retracted my ‘gag’ and grabbed both hips instead, pushing inside me slowly but rythemicly he leaned over and licked the back of my neck. Ì forgot all other things but this moment, I bit my lip again as Hank changed gait, getting rougher and faster pushing in and out of my lubricated hole. His hand let go one one side of my hip and held me instead closer to him in what I can only describe as a near choke hold. His cock was now so deep inside, I let a few moans and gasps escape my lips as he threatened to break me with his heightened turn of speed and strength. “Hank!” I gasped, How was this possible? I could feel the build up of an orgasm coming my way, I didn't even realise we had that ability. Hank bit into the back of my neck and sucked as he pounded against my butt, the slap slap slap of our connection growing quicker and harsher.I yelled out, my hands almost clawing the paper off the wall as I felt the burst of pure bliss and Hank was still indulging in me. My state must have triggered something in him though, I suppose my muscles spasming at my peak might of have something to do with it too. He groaned Intensely as his warm sum shot into me, his hands gripping onto my hips so hard they were going to leave a mark. We were both panting, hot and sweaty after our indulgence. My legs were weak, and I think he knew it. He kissed down my back as he slowly withdrew himself from me. Then scooped me up in a Princess carry. I leaned into him, totally at his mercy. I'd never felt this way since I'd woken up, this Ecstasy, this Bliss. Hank lowered me on top of him as he lay sprawled on the couch. He pulled a blanket down from above it and covered us both, I leaned into him, totally enamoured by this man. His arm was around me protectively. We didn't speak to each other til morning, we didn't have to. I gazed into his eyes for awhile, then lay my head against his chest. He'd smiled at me, warm and loving. I had a new worry now, I had to stop myself from falling in love with Hank, it would be all to easy to do…. I daydreamed in his arms as he slept, totally forgetting about what I was worried about in the first place. The sight that Connor saw in the morning, couldn't be explained so readily…..

 

Hank looked through his cases on his computer, Connor was at his desk, doing the same. I, was bored, my mind turned to frivolous matters. I had decided I'd bring up the add ons with Hank soon, he might not be so happy about it, as the tryst we had had never recurred and well things were like nothing happened between myself and Hank. I think we both had ‘feelings’ towards each other but we both had decided to not express them further. I often caught fleeting glances of Hank looking my way before he averted his eyes. I'd blush a bit and advert my own eyes only to often see Connor frowning at us. I decided to check on a theory, maybe, just maybe I could find some entertainment here after all? I stood by the File room, all proper like a good cop would. I stood patiently, and soon enough I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a smirking arrogant Detective. “You loitering with intent Scarlet?” I raised an eyebrow at Gavin and smiled. “Am I to be arrested Officer?” The cops that us rolled their eyes, they thought it was the usual bullying of the Androids, they were missing the bigger picture. I could see fire in Gavin’s eyes, it looked like he had the same idea I did. He grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me into the room, faking aggression. “I think I better make the arrest right now” He pushed me down on the floor, his impatience showing, he threw off his jacket. “Just shush” he stopped me from talking by aggressively French kissing me. I was in awe at this raw primal energy he we showing, Damn he turned me on so much. I took his top off as we kissed, only breaking apart to get his clothes undone. I felt his need, his lust, but this time he wanted control. I looked at him eagerly, and that's when I saw the Tiger in him, no more gentleness, no escape. He got up, grabbed both my arms turned me round and clicked his handcuffs on my wrists behind my back.He then removed all my clothing and flung them to the floor. I couldn't see what he was doing but nearly instantly after I felt his mouth on my hole. I moaned in surprise, almost yelping, he pushed his tounge inside and flicked as he retracted it. He then was licking me lick a Dog would licking a sore wound. ‘ahh ahh’ I couldn't be quiet, I was against the filing cabinet, it would shake slightly everytime I squirmed. I gasped as I felt him withdraw, I knew I'd be soaking wet back there, he'd turned me on so much. He wasn't gentle, he pushed his hot cock deep inside me all in one go. ‘ahhhhhh’ I yelped, Gavin smacked my Ass cheek leaving a handprint there.I must of been too loud, or something, as suddenly the door opened. We both looked in shock as Hank was looking back at us also shocked at what he was seeing.My heart sank a little, I know we weren't exclusive but I felt like I'd betrayed my lover and been caught in the worst way, in the act. Gavin thought fast and pulled Hank inside, making sure the door was locked this time. Gavin never lost any momentum, he was pushing at me slowly, making me weak. “Look, don't say anything and you can join….that alright Scarlet?” I looked back at them, my hands still handcuffed, I was scared of Hank's reaction, but Gavin was for the most unfazed by Hank's presence,and when I didn't reply sunk his meat in so deep and used the handcuffs as an anchor to make it a hard and a fast ride. “Yes yes okay! Ahhh’ I managed, succumbing to the deal if Hank accepted. I hung my head ain shame, til I heard Hank's trousers hit the floor, he was standing in front of me, he lifted my chin up. I saw in his eyes the same affection, but a deep longing too. Uncharacteristically for him, he tapped his erect cock against my mouth. I reacted by accepting it, precum already on the tip. Gavin was speeding up, grunting with effort as he made sure it was as rough as he could be. This made giving Hank pleasure actually easier, as Gavin was providing the movement whilst I focused on wrapping Hank's member tightly in my mouth whilst sucking him off. “Oh Jesus” Hank held onto the cabinet, it was rocking with our motion. I'd never felt so much pleasure before, I could feel my limit coming, and I was beginning to use my teeth on Hank's member.It was accidental, the roughness of Gavin’s motion making it a pleasant addition. I yelled as I felt the intense pleasure from behind, it must of vibrated Hank's cock as I felt him quiver. “Oh Phuck!” My Ass must have clenched Gavins cock in a vice like grip as he Shoved into me hard one last him and shot his load into me. Hank grabbed my head and used it to created motion to get him to the edge. He took his cock out of my mouth and shot his hot liquid on my hair and face. “Oh Jesusss” he exclaimed as he gasped as the last of it dripped out. I used my tongue to lick around my mouth taking as much as I could reach. Gavin withdrew himself from me, smacking my Ass again, leaving another mark. “Successful Arrest” he mused, getting himself dressed. Hank looked at me guiltily for awhile, before bringing out a huge handkerchief from his coat. He wiped as much of the cum off of my hair and face as he could before he too got dressed. “ Uh Gavin?” I asked, looking at the handcuffs “Oh, yeah...til next time” he unlocked them and took them. He winked at us before leaving the room. I felt slightly ashamed, and guilty still, as I'd never told Hank about my Rendezvous with Gavin. I got myself repressed, but I still looked like I'd been through a Mill. “We need to talk, when we get back home Mike.” I nodded but as much as I tried to hide my blush, I couldn't. We left the filing room, and decided we were done for the day….

 

 

Contrary to what we said we never did talk about the incident in the filing room, or anything personal. We avoided eye contact with each other and Gavin and Connor had had enough. One night when we got back to Hank's he whirled on us out of the blue. “Hank, Mike there's something we need to discuss” I was surprised, but if I could avoid the topic of Relationships I would. I leaned against the door frame and defensively crossed my arms in front of me. Hank was calm, flinging his coat onto the back of the sofa and laying back on it. “What's wrong Connor, you've been chewing over something for awhile now” I shrugged as Hank turned to me after he asked him, like I might know what it was about. Connor stood in front of Hank, a strange expression on his face I've never seen before, I'd possibly say, frustration? “ Do you two have relations?” My l.e.d flashes red for 3 seconds until I managed to calm myself down, I didn't answer, in fact I looked at the floor wishing this subject hadn't appeared.Hank was surprised at the accusation and was about to bear face lie to Connor, I could tell, but his face fell, and I knew the jig was up. “Why are you asking that? Where did this come from?” Hank was pulling at straws, but he knew and I knew that our models could tell when someone was lying. “The Evidence all points to that result, the Sofa morning, the clothes, the marks on the wall, the marks on you both” I turned my head away, trying not to get embarrassed, I felt huge guilt as I know Connor has something for Hank in his heart. I honestly felt they'd end up together. Hank blushed, and had a hand on his chin, thinking. “Well?” Connor almost yelled that, wow, he's trying not to be affected by it. I walked to the sofas edge and sat on the arm, trying to get brave, still I hung my head in shame. Hank sighed “ Fine Connor, we had a fling that's all” Ouch, that hurts Hank. It was my first time hearing where I stood with him, “It got out of hand” I added meekly. Connor flashed us both an angry glare “Why? Why would you do that?” I wasn't sure how to answer the question, I mean, Hank started it, he came onto me. I looked at Hank, seeing if what I thought he was gonna say would come to fruition. Hank rubbed the back of his neck, then looked to Connor with sympathy. “It's done now, it won't happen again” I tutted, looking towards the window now. I just knew Hank would try to play the innocent card somehow, I was pissed off. It felt like I'd been used for a drunken fling and a pay off in the filing room. The rejection hurt, Damn I must be attached to Hank worse than I thought. Connor sighed “You didn't have to sneak around, I'm not a child. I just…” he looked my way, I averted my gaze. “Forget it” Connor stormed out the front door taking Sumo and his lead with him. I shook my head “I'm sorry im such a disappointment to you” I murmured and walked to the spare room slamming the door. “What the hell? What's got into you two?” Hank was about to get up, then he let himself slump back down. “Fuck this shit, I need a drink”  
I was using the home computer, looking up random pictures of cats of all things when I heard the front door closing. I guessed that was Connor and Sumo home. Aww ain't that the sweetest? There was a fluffy white kitten on screen curled up looking at the camera with big blue eyes. I was mush to this kind of cute. I could hear murmurs of talking coming from the living room, heh perhaps they'll make up. Right now I had other plans, I was looking into the addition process, I had looked at both official and unofficial channels. I'd need to be registered as a Traci of all things to get it without minimum fuss, I wasn't sure I wanted a new career as well as new equipment. I heard a bang coming from the living room, like the sofa had been pushed into the wall. I thought nothing of it until I heard cries of what could only be joyous rapture. Oh fuck! Why was I jealous at a time like this? I should be happy for them. Right? I covered my ears as they both got louder, have they forgotten I'm here? For fuck's sake! I couldn't escape Connors gasps and moans, Jesus do I sound like that? I was remembering the first time with Hank, I'd managed to stay fairly quiet, but these two now? Not so much. Hank was growling as he heaved into Connor. Argh I'm gonna go insane! I threw myself on the bed and hid under the covers, unfortunately Android hearing is amazing, unless I take my audio unit out? They climaxed at the same time, thank fuck! I was less than impressed by there make up session, it's like they'd forgotten I was even here.  
I gave it an hour before I dared walk out of the room, there was no sign of either of them in the living room, I frowned. You didn't need Android analysis to see what happened in here, things were knocked over and left where they had fell. I grumbled and started clearing up and putting things back. Hank stumbled into the living room from the hall and gazed at me. I blinked at him, saying nothing, returning to the job at hand. “Uh, everything's alright with Connor now” He said smiling, like that would change my mood. “Yeah, I heard Hank” I refuted smugly as he looked pale. “Look don't be like that” Oh boy are you starting this? Here and now? He grabbed my arm as I tried to pass him and I shrugged him off. “Like what eh? Trash to be disposed of when you feel like it?” I gritted my teeth, feeling a rush of emotions picking at my eyes. I never even realised how I felt until now. I continued on. Hank didn't try to stop me, he must have realised just what I had a moment ago.  
A day had passed, man was I in a huff, Connor and Hank were like the ultimate couple. It wasn't official or anything, but they made me want to puke with how cute they were.”Something got you down?” Gavin had wandered up to me, chewing on a chocolate donut. I huffed, my arms crossed, don't think Gavin can sort this problem. He looks me up and down, then looks over at Hank working at his desk and smiles. “You shouldn't get attached Scarlet, your not settling any time soon, I can tell” he took another bite and winked at me before leaving to talk to Tina. I knew he was right, I'd been stupid. I looked up and caught both Connor and Hank looking my way, they smiled. Damn, nrgh. Fight it Mike, don't give in. Shit, I had impulsively gave a small smile back. The huff was officially over...

 

 

Ever since Connor and Hank's relationship changed I've been avoiding being affectionate to Hank. I'm not sure he even notices I'm there tbh. Yes, okay, I'm jealous, I don't know why though because I know a faithful relationship would never be possible to me in my Android body. If your wondering why I say that, it's to do with hormones, yeah Androids don't have them right? Well whatever I'm made from has fucked me up in the whole lust dept. I seem to not be able to say no. Yes Gavin is still a thing, but hopefully not much longer. I need to see if I can be abstinent, especially if I do decide to get the upgrade. Yeah what's wrong with me right? It's probably be a use I see the affection and love going on around me and I know lust can never compare. I'm daydreaming at Hank's desk, I've been filing their reports and my mind is wandering back to the dark matter. I look across at Gavin’s desk.Do you think he's ever had a relationship? Or just these things that he does? Is he even Gay? All sorts of things come to mind, it just hit me the other day that I'm a Gay Android. Fuck, I still think of myself as female without the parts, it's a bit distressing thinking I'm actually trying to get others to be Gay with me. Mentally this Android is screwed up, I admit. Damn he smells good today. Yes I'm gazing at Gavin, typing into his phone. Nope, no hook ups, just love and Dectective Reed is not in that category. I frown at that thought, he sometimes looks lonely and pained… Nope, not happening, your not using Gavin as your rebound! I jump as Hank deliberately slams his hand on the desk to scare me. “Mike, we're back” I frown at him, not amused. He's giving me the Silver Fox eyes, I roll mine and stand up, letting him have his desk. “Not like you not to be happy” he adds. I wanna slap him for that, but I don't. “Things change” I made sure not to stop as I walk by Connor who's anylazing me. “Quit that” I glare his way “Haven't you got better things to do” he looks genuinely baffled at my demenor, Hank just smirks and shakes his head. I walk to the break room and slump in a corner, I genuinely am such a friggin loser. I look through my programming to see if I can delete memories, I can, but it's not without losing some agarythems and pathways. I sigh, then I look up at what everyone else is staring at and I fume. No! Your early! Standing in the Forum is the new RK900, I am so pissed off right now. I lower my head to the table and bang it against it. Not hard but enough to feel it. I look up grogily as I see Gavin swearing at his Boss as he's told it's assigned as his partner. Hank and Connor are whispering to each other. I slip out the door, out of the DPD and walk down the street. Anger and sadness engulf me, yeah, the thought did occur that I've lost both toys now. I smile evily at my reflection in a store window.”Your just a puppet, a joke, a clown a thing to be used and thrown away” Multiple error warnings flashed up in front of my eyes, apparently I had many software errors…. Hmm too late proggramming. I walked straight to that damnable place, and scanned their prices and services. Hot Damn, I should of charged. I was negatively mocking myself, I felt no worth anymore. I pressed my hands to the glass and looked in at the drooling Humans. Disgusting, this place made me want to puke, but also had my curiosity. A Human passed me then turned to look at me more closely. He examined my labels and l.e.d and I could see the cogs whirring in his mind. “You're not default specs?” I had an unwelcoming frown on my face but the idiot ignored it. “Hmm, maybe a reset?” I turned and walked back towards the station, when I heard the steps follow me. “Wait, I'm not used to your types, I only wanna talk!” He'd caught up and was now standing in front of me. “ Okay, so your not controlled by your programming but your here?” He asked confused “ Oh oooh, Your a Sexual Deviant!” he blurted it out with so much enthusiasm I blushed hard and I covered his mouth with my hand. “Shut up dingbat” I growled, as some Humans looked our way.

 

New content tba


End file.
